


And the Taste Lingers

by nan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Banter, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Copious Amounts of Come, Crying, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Large Cock, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Size Difference, some d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: Gladio has had a lot of people beg for his cock but none so endearingly or enthusiastically.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100
Collections: Flash Fuck: Round One (2019)





	And the Taste Lingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenatorNoctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/gifts).



Prompto crawls over to where Gladio is sitting and settles himself between his knees. “What, you want me to beg?” he asks, brows raising. 

“Might be nice,” Gladio says, voice a low rumble.

“Haha...wait, really? Seriously, dude?” Prompto leans back on his ankles. “I mean, I bet you’ve had plenty of people beg for your dick.” 

“Yeah. But I’ve never heard _you_.” Gladio catches Prompto’s gaze and holds it and Prompto can’t believe he has a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest over _this_ , like it _means_ something that Gladio wants to hear him beg. 

Prompto ducks his head, which gives him a great view of Gladio thumbing his leather trousers open. He’s already a bit hard, which is nice, and Prompto clears his throat. “Please...let me suck it?” 

Gladio chuckles. “That the best you got?” 

Prompto scowls. “Okay, dude, fine, but you owe me nudes after this! And not nice artistic ones either, I want raunchy stuff!” He takes a deep breath. “Please? Please let me suck it, Gladio.” He bites his lip. “I’ve...fuck, ever since I first saw you, I was like whoa, that guy’s got a huge dick-” Gladio pushes his trousers down and his cock is an enticing bulge under black boxer briefs. “Holy shit. I-I mean...fuck, I lost my train of thought.” 

“Here.” Gladio cups one big hand around the back of his head and pulls him close. “See if you can find it.” 

“Find it? It’s fucking huge and you’re not even halfway hard, are you? Damn, how do you fight with that in your pants-” His face is suddenly buried against Gladio’s dick. 

“ _Your train of thought_.” Gladio’s voice is a quiet roar but Prompto thinks he can hear a bit of laughter in it. He’s way more interested in the fact that he’s face first in the most impressive dick he’s ever seen. Prompo takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to press a kiss against it. He thinks he hears a moan from above and kisses again, this time adding a bit of tongue. He keeps licking until the underwear is damp and his nerves are on fire and he’s panting. 

“Come on,” he says, tilting his head so he can look up at Gladio, his cheek still pressed against that impressive dick. He reaches up and tugs gently on the waistband. “Come on, please? I really…I-I really want you in my mouth. I really want to t-taste you.” 

Gladio groans and nods, raising up just enough to let Prompto slide his underwear off. And there it was. Just a bit less sun-kissed than the rest of him, though it gets a dark, angry looking red closer to the head. Gladio takes it in his hand and strokes once, twice, and a small bead of precome glistens at the head. “Well?” 

Prompt bites his lip, throat suddenly dry. “Wow.” He glances up at Gladio’s face and reddens. “ _Wow_.” 

“Aw, you’re getting shy?” Gladio grins. “You were slobbering all over it just a moment ago.” 

“Yeah, but now, it’s like! The mask is off! It’s _revealed_.” Prompto clears his throat. “I-I mean, but yeah, I totally want that in my mouth!” He leans forward and licks delicately at the precome and shudders. “W-whoa, that’s…” He doesn’t finish, instead taking the head into his mouth and sucking. It’s already a mouthful and it’s _just the head_ and he can’t believe how huge Gladio is. Prompto closes his eyes and sinks his mouth down, taking in an inch or two more, before pulling up and sucking as hard as he can. He repeats the motion, making hungry little noises, and feels a heavy hand land on his head. 

“Look up at me. No, _don’t stop sucking_ , just look up.” Prompto does, rolling his eyes to look up at Gladio, who has definitely lost a bit of his cool. “ _Fuck_ , yes, knew you’d look pretty with my cock in your mouth.” 

Prompto can’t help but pull off, but jerks Gladio’s dick as he looks up at him. “Oh yeah? You thought about it?” 

“Hmmm, yeah,” Gladio rumbles. “Thought about it a lot. Thought about it every time you whine about something or whenever you started looking gloomy. Thought about just pulling you on my dick, shut you up and give you something else to think about.” 

And that...is kind of sweet in a weird and incredibly hot kind of way and Prompto doesn’t know what to think about that. So he doesn’t, instead grinning up at Gladio before pressing a kiss on the head of his cock. “Well? How am I doing?” 

Gladio grins. “What do you think, hot stuff? Stick your tongue out, flat.” Prompto does and Gladio taps the head of his dick against Prompto’s tongue. He’s _slapping it_ and each slap leaves a string of precome connecting them and Prompto moans, eyes going half-lidded. 

“Fuuuuck, c’mon, Gladio, let me suck it. I want...I want your come in my mouth, please, let me-” 

“Yeah,” Gladio says and Prompto doesn’t wait for anything else, just dives down and takes that dick as far as he can, a muffled, pleased little noise escaping around it. He tried to force more of it in his mouth and coughs a little, before pulling up and sinking back down once, twice, taking a bit more each time. 

“Easy,” Gladio warns but it’s half-hearted and Prompto ignores him in favor of forcing more dick down his throat. He wants it, he wants the weight and the stretch of it, the scratch, hoarse feeling it leaves behind. “Fuck, you’re hungry for it,” Gladio says and pushes at Prompto’s head. “You want me to help you take more of it? Want my dick to punch out your throat, bruise it up on the inside?” 

“Yeah, please,” Prompto says, the words garbled by spit and precome. “Please, help me.” He braces his hands on Gladio’s thighs. “Make me take it.” 

“Fuuuck, you thirsty bitch,” Gladio says but before Prompto can respond, he’s pushing him down his cock. Prompto can feel it knock on the back of his throat before stretching him open and he moans around it. Gladio jerks him by the hair and he whines. 

“Stop that,” he grunts. “You’re gonna make me come before I’m finished with you.” 

That sounds mildly ominous and majorly hot and Prompto can’t help but moan again. Gladio swears under his breath and shoves Prompto down until over half of his cock is down his throat and Prompto whines again. Gladio pulls him up by his hair and pushes him back down again, his hips pumping up to dig a bit deeper. He repeats this action again faster, and faster still, until Prompto just opens his jaw as much as he can and let’s Gladio use his throat. His throat gurgles with every press in and there’s spit _everywhere_ and he’s pretty sure he’s crying and it’s _the best thing Prompto has ever experienced_. 

“Fuck, I’m about to come,” Gladio mutters and pulls his cock out of Prompto’s throat. Before Prompto can protest, he bites out, “open your mouth, tongue out.” 

Prompto does and Gladio jerks himself off a couple of times before he starts to come. A rope of jizz hits Prompto across the forehead before he manages to get his mouth in the firing zone Gladio’s come is thick and rich and Prompto moans, open mouthed and slutty and awesome, and looks up at Gladio with one eye, the other squeezed shut and tacky with come. 

When Gladio finally finishes, Prompto closes his mouth and his eyes, savoring the feeling of being covered in come. He swallows what’s in his mouth but before he can start wiping at his face, Gladio does so, rubbing his come off with his fingers and offering them to Prompto. 

“Don’t wanna waste what I gave you,” Gladio murmurs, his gaze locked with Prompto’s. Prompto sucks at his fingers and when Gladio leans down to give him a particularly chaste kiss, Prompto returns it, for some reason feeling overwhelmingly grateful. When Gladio pulls away, Prompto rocks back on his heels before falling to his backside. 

“That...was a spiritual experience,” he says and Gladio snorts. “No, dude, seriously. I think I saw the seventh Astral and it’s your dick.” 

“Wow, high praise.” 

“Probably not the highest you’ve ever gotten.” 

Gladio smirks down at him. “You might be surprised.” He pauses. “Do you need…?”

“Huh? Oh, no way, I came like three times during that whole thing. Like I said. _Spiritual. Experience_.” He climbs to his feet and stands unsteadily for a moment before looking down at himself. “Wow, in my pants and everything. I guess I should get cleaned up.” 

Gladio stands as well. “Mind if I join you?” he asks and Prompto’s mind comes screeching halt. Sure he just sucked Gladio's dick but showering together feels way more intimate. He blinks at Gladio, who looks as impressive as ever, although he looks a bit awkward as Prompto hesitates to answer. 

“Uh, yeah! I mean, it might be a bit tight but! Sure, we can totally...do the ‘scrub a dub dub, two bros in a tub’ thing. Er, shower. You know what I mean.” 

Gladio raises his eyebrows and smirks. “Right. Well, I’m sure we can find a way to _make it fit_.” As he passes Prompto he slaps him on the ass. “Come on. Let’s go.” 

“R...right! Right, I’m coming!”

As Prompto follows, he can't help but lick his lips, searching for a lingering taste.


End file.
